


¡Que te bese Amelia Earhart!

by YariChan



Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, funny I guess
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YariChan/pseuds/YariChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras finalizar la batalla del Smithsonian Amelia se ofrece a llevarles en su avión de vuelta a Nueva York y una vez allí decide que tiene que darle a Larry una despedida como dios manda, cosa que no sienta del todo bien a cierto faraón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡Que te bese Amelia Earhart!

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!
> 
> Bueno, esta es la primera vez que escribo algo de estos dos, asi que espero que me haya salido al menos decente.  
> Tuve esta idea mientras terminaba de ver la segunda película hace una semanita y lo escribí en un par de horas. 
> 
> ¡Pues espero que os guste!

Por fin todo había acabado, Larry había devuelto a Kahmunrah al donde pertenecía, con la ayuda del resto de exposiciones del museo de historia natural y del Smithsonian por supuesto y vuelto a Nueva York, con la ayuda de la preciosa Amelia Earhart, antes del amanecer.

-No sé cómo darte las gracias Amelia –Empezó a hablar el guarda—Sin ti no habríamos podido llegar ni de broma.

-El gigantón tiene razón, muchas gracias señora –Añadió Jedediah desde el bolsillo en la camisa de Larry tocándose levemente el sombrero—.

-Nunca digo que no a un vuelo nocturno –Respondió con una sonrisa la pelirroja acercándose al hombre—Ha sido un placer pasar esta noche con usted señor Daley.

Y antes de que Larry pudiese si quiera darse la vuelta para entrar al museo Amelia le agarro de los hombros y, como en ocasiones anteriores esa noche, unió sus labios en un beso que el guarda no correspondió. No era porque la mujer fuese fea, ni mucho menos, pero desde el divorcio con Erica había descubierto que el otro género le llamaba más la atención, sobre todo si ese otro género provenía de Egipto y tenía más de cuatro mil años cabe añadir. El beso duro apenas uno minutos, sin embargo para Jed se hicieron eternos. No era una visión demasiado agradable para el cowboy que termino por romper el ambiente con uno de sus comentarios.

-Venga vale ya de tirar migas a los pobres –Se quejó el rubio revolviéndose en el bolsillo haciendo a la parejita separarse—.

-Lo siento, lo siento –Comentó Amelia antes de montar en su avión—Espero que alguna vez podamos volver a vernos—Gritando eso último mientras hacía despegar el aparato—.

-Si cada vez que nos vemos va a ser tan efusiva no sé si me apetece volver a verla –Susurrando esas palabras que, obviamente, fueron escuchadas por el vaquero—Además, ¿Migajas a los pobres?, ¿De verdad Jed? –Preguntó escéptico Larry sacando al hombre de su bolsillo para ponerlo frente a su cara— ¿Y qué pasó con Octavio en el Smithsonian?

-¡Creí que habíamos quedado en que no hablaríamos de eso! –Se quejaba Jed mirando enfadado al guarda—Ahora si no te importa me estoy congelando, así que mueve el culo y entremos.

Larry no pudo reprimir una sonora carcajada ante la reacción del cowboy, todo el museo sabía que tarde o temprano acabaría pasando algo entre él y el general romano, la tensión se olía en el ambiente cuando estaban en la misma habitación. Sin perder un solo segundo más subieron las escaleras y, volviendo a colocar al rubio en su bolsillo, Larry empujo las puertas suavemente. Para su alegría todo estaba como recordaba. 

Por un lado estaban Teddy y Sacagawea que se abrazaban con amor, emocionados por volverse a reencontrar y por el otro estaba Dexter, aparentemente siendo regañado por Ahkmenrah a quien no le había hecho ninguna gracia que el animal le robase la tabla, aunque fuese con un buen motivo. A los ojos del guarda sea veía adorable incluso enfadado y sin darse cuenta se quedó mirándole fijamente como un tonto, cosa que fue notada por Jed quien enseguida salió del bolsillo de su camisa y empezó a trepar por su pecho para llegar al hombro,  ponerse de puntillas y gritarle en el oído.

-¡Tierra llamando a gigantón! –Exclamó el joven vaquero con gracia—Deja de mirar tan fijamente al faraón, le terminarás asustando y no tendrás ni una sola oportunidad con él.

Ante eso Larry reacciono sonriendo muy falsamente y quitando a Jed de su hombro con un suave empujón haciéndole caer a la tierra del expositor de Rexy y se alejó del mismo oyendo únicamente un minúsculo murmullo. Su primera intención fue ir a saludar a Teddy pero al verle tan animado y atontado con la joven india decidió ir a salvarle el pellejo al mono.

-¡…y ahora vete a tu zona y piensa en lo que has hecho! –Terminó de hablar el egipcio señalando con el dedo a la zona africana y viendo como el mono desaparecía por el pasillo—.

-¿Cuándo te has convertido en la madre del museo? –Preguntó Larry parándose frente a Ahkmenrah—Pensaba que ese era el puesto de Sacagawea.

-Muy gracioso Larry –Contestó el joven faraón cruzándose de brazos con una ceja levantada—Pero alguien tenía que hacerle entender a Dexter que lo que hizo estuvo mal y ahora –Comentó Ahkmenrah acercándose al guarda— ¿Te importaría contarme que fue lo que paso y como recuperaste la tabla?

El castaño asintió suavemente y se acercó a uno de los bancos cercanos palmeando el sitio libre a su lado para que Ahkmenrah se sentase y una vez el chico estuvo a su lado empezó a contarle todo lo que había pasado aunque obvio las partes de los besos con Amelia, que tampoco iba a pasarle nada por ocultar esa información menor.

-Lo importante es que una vez más has salvado mi tabla y a todo el museo –Habló el egipcio acercándose a Larry y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla—Gracias guardián de Brooklyn.

La acción de Ahkmenrah desconcertó totalmente a Larry que se llevó una mano a la mejilla mirando fijamente al joven a su derecha con la cara más roja que un tomate.

-Esto… ¿Acabas de…? ¿Tú…has…?—Balbuceaba el hombre sin poder hilar más de dos palabras—.

-¿Acaso te he molestado? –Susurró avergonzado el faraón—Lo siento muchísimo de...de verdad por un momento he pensado que.

En ese momento las palabras de Ahkmenrah fueron silenciadas por los labios de Larry que en un impulso agarro al egipcio por la cintura y le besó, y justo en el momento en el que Ahkmenrah llevaba sus brazos al cuello de Larry una vocecita les obligo a separarse. Ahí estaba de nuevo el vaquero que como quien no quiere la cosa pasaba su brazo por la cintura del general romano.

-Wow gigantón, dos besos en un mismo día –Le comenzó a molestar—Tienes que estar tirando cohetes ¿No?

-¿No podías dejarles en paz? –Le regaño Octavio apartándose de él y mirándole con los brazos en jarras—.

-¿Dos besos esta noche? –Preguntó Ahkmenrah con una ceja levantada ignorando la discusión de los hombrecillos— ¿Que ha querido decir?

-¡Oh vamos se habrá confundido! –Le restó importancia algo nervioso Larry—Paso gran parte de la noche encerrado en un reloj de arena igual le falto aire…

-Se perfectamente lo que vi al llegar al museo—Se quejó Jed dejando de lado sus riñas con Octavio y acercándose al joven egipcio—La verdad es que la amable señora que nos trajo en su avión le dio una buena despedida al amigo, si me entiendes lo que quiero decir.

-¿La tal Amelia Earhart? –Le preguntó el faraón al rubio— ¿Esa chica?

-La misma y tendrías que haber visto com… ¡Eh gigantón bájame! ¡Que no me gusta que me manoseen! –Gritaba Jed retorciéndose entre los dedos de Larry—.

-Octavio llévatelo por favor—Rogo el guarda al general quien agarrando a su amigo/novio del chaleco empezó a arrastrarle hacía su zona mientras le reñía por haber abierto la boca—.

-¿Dónde estábamos? –Susurra Larry dándose la vuelta para volver a mirar al banco encontrándoselo vacío y a Ahkmenrah desapareciendo por uno de los pasillos que llevaban a su exposición –Ahk vamos… ¡No le hagas caso a Jed y dame un beso de buenos días! –Gritaba el guarda persiguiéndole—.

-¡Que te bese Amelia Earhart! –Le respondió Ahkmenrah metiéndose en su sarcófago y cerrando la tapa con un sonoro golpe—.

 


End file.
